Secret Life Trapped
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: What if instead of just John, Amy had twin boys, John and Jacob. Following the events of Amy deciding to head off to college in New York, Amy takes one of the boys with her, and leaves the other with Ricky.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret life of the American teenager. **

**Summary: What if instead of John, Amy had twin boys, John and Jacob. Following the events of Amy deciding to head off to college in New York, Amy takes one of the boys with her, and leaves the other with Ricky. **

Seven Years after the events following Secret Life.

A small group of girls were huddles around crying as Ms. Dove tried to separate them.

"Promise, you'll call me, at least five times a day" One of them promised. Next to them, a few other kids were saying goodbye, but less touchy feely.

It was not only a sad day for Camp Magner but also the last one. After today there would be no more campfires, no more s'mores, nature hikes, and Junior Counselor Freddie's famous horror stories.

Jacob Juergens shook his head, as he glanced down at the suitcase in front of him. "I'm not so sure. What happens if mom asks you to play something? I'm a musical prodigy, and you're, well, you."

John Underwood rolled his eyes.

"Eh, I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Oh, you'll need this." He reached down into his bag and pulled out his baseball cap, and placed it on Jacob's head.

"Now remember you have practice three times a week, Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays, on the second field. First is for softball. You're number is 7, and you're favorite ice cream is strawberry"

"But I hate strawberry"

"You're not being you, you're being me, and I like strawberry ice cream" John said.

Ms. Dove checked her list, and turned over to face the boys. "John Underwood, I repeat, John Underwood"

John handed Jacob his back. "That's you're ride, I'll get in contact as soon as I can" Jacob nodded his head, as he headed over towards Ms. Dove.

*New York*

Amy Jeurgens glanced at her watch, as she was sitting in the airport. His plane was supposed to have landed an hour ago, what was taking so long? She began to fidget with her purse before the overhead announced that his flight had in fact landed.

She jumped up from her seat, and immediately started to search for him.

John Underwood took in a deep breath as he left the plane. This had to work. Of all the ridiculous schemes he had ever concocted it had to work.

He looked up and saw her from across the room. He had seen photos of her, but they were from her high school days, in most of them she looked worn out. She hadn't changed so drastically that he couldn't recognize her, but still, she had changed.

"Jake!" She exclaimed, running up to hug him. She ruffled up his chestnut hair. "How was camp? Did I send you enough bug spray? I hope the campfire stories didn't scare you too well."

John shook his head. "No, mom. It was fun. I had fun at camp."

Amy laughed, taking his backpack off of his shoulders. "That's great. Come on, Everyone's dying to see you."

"Everyone?" John tensed up. "Who's Everyone?"

Amy glanced down at him. "Everyone. You know Martha, Dylan, Chase, Tyler, Daniella, Mr. Dean. You know."

John laughed. "Right, I'm a bit jet lagged" He muttered. He had no idea what jet lagged even meant.

The taxi ride to the house wasn't long, in fact, John loved it. His first taxi cab ride ever! The ten year old laugh the whole way through. Once they got inside the house, Amy opened the door to reveal a dark room.

The lights quickly turned on and a bunch of people jumped out yelling "Welcome Home Jake"

John faked a smile, setting his backpack down next to the wall. "I don't know what to say" He looked over at the kids around his age in the room. They reminded him of nerds back at his school. "I really don't know what to say"

Amy laughed, leading him over into the kitchen. "We're just glad that you made it safe and sound." A large cake was on the table, making John's mouth water.

"Is it chocolate?" He asked. Amy raised an eye brow.

"No, Jake, its vanilla, like always." She answered, watching as her son looked a bit disappointed. "I thought you said you didn't like chocolate, Jake"

"Well" John said, suddenly finding his shoes a bit more interesting. "I like it now. They only had chocolate at camp, and I tried it." She seemed to have bought it. "But Vanilla's fine, mom. I love vanilla" He lied convincingly, heading over to get a slice.

On the other side of the country, Jake Jeurgens thought he was going to be sick. The kid was vegetarian, and walking through a butcher shop was like going through a haunted house. He did his best not to act squeamish in front of his dad.

Jake couldn't help but a feel a little bit giddy. His whole life he had been the kid who didn't have a dad or the kid whose mom took him to every scout meeting. It felt good to finally have a dad.

Ricky led them into the small apartment.

"So, John, how about after dinner, we head over to the batting cages." Ricky suggested as he brought his suitcase into the room. Jake said yes, even though every part of him wanted to scream no.

Jake glanced over at the photos on the wall. A boy, ten years of age, swinging a baseball bat in each photo. In each photo the kid looked like him, but it wasn't him.

He gulped. He had told John numerous times throughout camp that his idea was holed, ridiculous and for lack of better words, just plain stupid. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He headed off to John's room, and looked down at the text message.

_How's it going so far?_

_**Dad's making me go to the batting cages.**_

_Sounds fun! _

_**But I'm scared of bats.**_

_He means BASEBALL_

_**That's even worse; you know I can't hit the ball.**_

_I hear mom coming, I'll message you later, bye!_

Jake placed the phone down on the desk in the room. This was definitely a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: thanks for all the reads and reviews, everyone!**

Jake never had a black eye before. Now this didn't come from getting hit with the ball or anything, this came from colliding with the car door on the way to the batting cages. His dad drove him to the urgent care, where he sat down waiting for some perky blonde doctor to come back to the room. She smiled, and spoke to him as if she knew him.

Jake couldn't match her face to any name though. "How was camp, John?" She asked him. Jake stared down at his shoes, and then slowly glanced up to see that the perky doctor was waiting for him to answer.

"John, how was camp?" She asked again. Jake blinked. _Oh, wait, I'm supposed to be John_.

"It was fine" He told her. "Mosquitos, campfires, the usual camp stuff." She nodded her head.

"Well, you're all done" She said, letting him get up. She turned to Ricky, and handed him a piece of paper. "If he starts showing any of these signs, send him back here immediately" She told him.

Ricky nodded his head. "Thanks, again, Grace" She waved her hand in the air.

"it's no problem, I'm beyond happy to help out my nephew" She said.

Grace! Blonde Grace, that's how he should've recognized her. Jake shook his head. John had mentioned something about an Aunt Grace, and not only that, but his mother had told him that she had a stepsister, who she preferred over her actual sister.

He only hoped John paid more attention during his lessons. Another thing Jake wanted to do was get to know his real family here, the ones only mentioned once in a blue moon.

* * *

"We've had this discussion a thousand times, Jake" Amy said, as she moved back forth gathering things into her bag. "Joining clubs is good for developing your social skills, and glee club is right up your alley, you know musical."

John kept a groan from escaping. Sure Jake was the musical prodigy, but he himself, he sounded like a tone deaf walrus, a dying tone deaf walrus during mating season. Needless to say, John refused to do anything that had to do with music, or school, or work in general.

"So what time is Glee club?" He asked, leaning back in his chair. Amy grabbed her car keys.

"Your carpool will be here to pick you up at noon, and call me as soon as it's over, I'll pick you up at the center" She said, rushing out the door. "Don't forget to do the checklist"

She blew him kisses before heading out the door. John sat his chair back up, and stepped away from the kitchen table. What the heck was this checklist? He remembered Jake saying something about it, but that was during one of those moments when Jake used complicated words he didn't understand.

"I'll just call him" He said, heading over to the phone and dialing his own cellphone number. It rang for a few seconds before Jake finally picked up.

"John? Is that you?" Jake said from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah" John answered. "Hey, what's the checklist again?" Even though he couldn't see it, he knew Jake had to be rolling his eyes.

"It's a sequence of tasks that must be performed before leaving the house" Jake told him.

John groaned. "Could you repeat that, in English please?" He asked.

Jake sighed. "It's a piece of paper on the fridge; you do the things that it lists on it"

"Ok, thanks" John said. "So how did it go at the batting cages?"

"It didn't" Jake said. "I ended up with a slight concussion on my way into the vehicle."

"How?" John asked.

"It doesn't matter" Jake mumbled. "Is there anything musically related that I used to get to know dad better?"

"I don't know" John answered. "He was a drummer for the marching band in high school, you could talk about that?"

"Oh, yeah" Jake said. "Mom was in the marching band too. Maybe that's how they met!"

"That is how they met" John told him. "Didn't mom tell you anything about dad?"

"No" Jake whispered. "She told me absolutely nothing" With that the line went dead, and John stared at the phone, taking a second before realizing his twin hung up on him. With a groan that he didn't have to suppress, the boy headed to the fridge to find this checklist.

Thankfully all they did in Glee club was sit around and introduce them. They were handed a small folder full of music, but they weren't going to be doing actually anything until the next meeting. John prayed it would be weeks from now, after this switch was over. Like she said she would, Amy picked John up at the front entrance of the center.

"How was glee club?" She asked, pulling away from the center.

"It was alright" John answered, staring out at the city. He couldn't help but stare out at all the buildings of the city. It was the exact opposite of back home at the valley.

"So, I was thinking" Amy said, taking a quick glance at her son. "How about we eat out tonight, there's something really important that I need to talk to you about."

"Sure" John said, shrugging his shoulders. He hoped that it had nothing to do with Jake signing up for a Broadway show.

* * *

Jake laughed as his dad threw the football at him. It took him awhile to get used to it, but he caught on pretty quick. It took John's advice and talked to his dad about the drums. After teaching him a few things on the drums, the two went out to the park, which is where they were now throwing the football back and forth.

Everything was fine, until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He threw ball at his dad, and picked up the phone. He looked over at Ricky.

"Who is it?" Ricky asked.

"Uh, a friend from camp" Jake told him. He looked down at the message on the screen.

_**WE'VE GOT A BIG PROBLEM!**_


End file.
